My Edward
by O.C.TWILIGHT.D
Summary: Finally, Bella has been changed by Edward and they live in their in house in Taholah. Bella has a new ability and Edward has an old crush; both are hard to control. Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

My Edward

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight. I'll leave the real series to my favorite author Stephenie Meyer; she's doing a great enough job.

Please Review (yay)

_Bella and Edward have moved out of the Cullen's and into their own house to give Bella a chance to get used to her new vampire senses. She and Edward live in Taholah._

BPOV

I looked at the leather couch feeling unfamiliar to its place in the bedroom. I've never considered a bedroom without a bed to be much of a bedroom. Edward said that I would get accustomed to it, especially when it was four o' clock in the morning and I realized I was experiencing no fatigue. Still, it feels a bit inappropriate to have a bedroom without a bed. I let Alice pick most of the furniture in the house. I never had any real experience decorating. Even my room at Charlie's looked the same since it had not been redecorated since my childhood. I made Alice promise that she would not put anything that looked as if it belonged in a fairytale in the house. I may not be normal anymore, but I still want a normal home.

"Are you still staring at the couch? If you don't like it we can replace it." Edward stared at me with amusement. I could tell he wanted a vacation from his family's thoughts.

He still missed playing mind games with Alice though; and he was just getting used to not fighting buddy since Emmett was gone.

"Its just unusual that's all. I'll get used to it though. Your right, I don't feel fatigue at four o' clock in the morning".

"I like it here in Taholah. We should enjoy quiet bliss as long as the Quinault aren't alerted by the Quileute. Did you tell Jacob we came here"?

I tried not to think about Jacob anymore. It still hurt to think of the pain I caused him. "No. I didn't think he would want to see me after the transformation. He obviously didn't want to come to the wedding".

"I know. I forgot to say we could not tell him anyway. If he knew the whole pack would as well".

I hated keeping secrets. I've already had to fake my death by drowning in La Push to leave my family. Forks could only investigate so much since I "died" on an Indian Reservation. I always knew I would give up everything to be with Edward, but I never thought it would be this hard. "All I have is you know. Good thing most of my best friends are vampires. Well, family now". I giggled at the reminder my in-laws not being human. "I used to feel odd for not feeling odd about socializing so much with vampires. Now I feel odd about getting used to being one."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, "I'm so happy you're realizing what I was going through when we met".

I eyed him carefully. "Don't tease me". He walked over and kissed my forehead while he held my wrist. All of me heated up despite my temperature not swaying.

"Don't be silly. You know I love you Bella." His hands glided from my wrist to my waist. Even though I'm a vampire he still treats me like a fragile human. I have to admit, it makes me feel special. "Remember that its Carlisle's birthday tomorrow…it would do us best to leave early to avoid any Quinault attention".

"I guess we can leave at ten a.m., the party starts at two, right?"

"Yep. Okay we have a deal. be ready at ten". Edwards kissed me once more on my forehead before he slapped me on my butt with a wicked grin. Just as he was about to walk away, he began to float in the air towards the ceiling fan. "Sweetheart I was just playing". Poor Edward dropped to the floor with a hard thud that would hurt the ears of a human. I immediately held Edward in my arms. I feel so horrible for not using more self-control.

"Sorry honey, I'm still getting used to this telekinesis thing".

_**I hope you enjoye; I'm sorry this is so short. Please review, this is my first chapter and story so be nice. I'm new at this so I'll let the readers decide if I should write more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I hope your enjoying this

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight. I'll leave the real series to my favorite author Stephenie Meyer; she's doing a great enough job

_**I hope your enjoying this. Here is another chapter. P.S. I'll only keep writing if you tell me to, so keep review please (yay). **_

BPOV

Edward looked into my eyes and my conscious began to fall asleep. "I keep forgetting your not my fragile little Bella, not that I mind the muscle". His eyes never ceased that dazzling trick I hoped was only good on humans. It was odd being able to hold Edward; but it was rewarding to not feel insufficient in something.

"No worries, I'll always be your Bella." Edward raised his head meeting his lips with mine. _There he goes again, giving me that warm and fuzzy feeling everywhere. Didn't he just fall? This is no fair._ I opened my eyes to regain consciousness. "You're lucky you're so sweet. Have I ever told you that you taste like candy? I finally know what Jacob meant when he talked of about a gross, sweet smell. I like it though".

Edward laughed so hard the floor shook. "Well, I'm glad you like it". I stood up as Edward balanced himself. "Is that lipstick?"

"Yea…well…since I was changed I kind of like how it looks".

"I refuse to live with any imitation of Rosalie. I know I wanted you to be more confident, but don't go overboard".

"Darling its just lipstick." I giggled as I usually did when Edward was prepared to put his foot down.

"You're lucky it looks so sweet on you". His sarcastic, but stern face made me giggle even more. I have to admit (not to Edward though) I have been looking at more cosmetics lately. If Edward knew what its like to feel like an ugly ducking, he would be excited to. All my split ends are gone. Instead of a boring ivory, my skin shimmers know. My golden eyes are what I like the best. I feel like one of those girls in a Mabelline advertisement, instead of the insecure girl looking at one.

"Sweaty I won't lie to you. You're probably going to see a lot more cosmetics filling the bathroom draws. I look good and it looks good on me so I'd appreciate some support Edward". This putting your foot down thing is fun.

"This marriage would be easier if you weren't so attractive". He lowered his head in defeat and made some sort of pouting face before turning around to walk out the doorway. --

EPOV

"Happy birthday Carlisle…this is from me and your daughter-in-law". I chucked the large cube wrapped in sparkling gold paper. Carlisle opened the gift happily. _Edward's the only one of my children who manages to always get me what I want. Then again, he would be wouldn't he?_ Carlisle's grin was priceless as he looked at the new Marble Caduceus Paperweight with his name engraved. If were possible he would probably cry.

"Thanks you two. This means a lot to me." Carlisle stood to give me an embrace, then matched it with one he gave to Bella as well. The atmosphere was perfect in the house today. The way Alice decorated would make an unfamiliar person think that we were expecting some celebrity to the house.

"May I submit mine now?" Jasper knew to take today's opportunity to be laid back. Sooner or later somebody would get into an argument, stressing him out against his will. He handed Carlisle a bag with more than enough tissue paper, no doubt the culprit was Alice for such a bag. Carlisle reached inside for what seemed like ten minutes. After a while he just turned the bag upside down. Out fell a small box. Carlisle picked it up as he suspiciously looked at Jasper. _What can this be?_ Carlisle's eyes widened to a platinum watch.

"Look at the band" Jasper was thoroughly pleased with Carlisle's reaction. _Top that Edward._ I stared Jasper down till he looked away. He knows better than to try to top me.

"Its says from Jazz to the best father I could ever ask for".

Okay that's enough, it's my turn." Emmett walked over from where he was sitting with his usual cockiness. "You'll love what I got you Carlisle". Emmett set his present in front of Carlisle, as Esme rolled her eyes.

"Let's see what we have here". Carlisle reached into the bag and felt around the tissue paper with a puzzled look on his face. He breathed a sigh if relief when he could feel the goal object as he pulled it out. He pulled out a rectangle box with calligraphy written on the top. Carlisle's puzzled look returned to his face.

"Go on, open it". Emmett's face was ecstatic. Alice looked as if she was about to explode with laughter. Carlisle opened the box and held up a pair of nunchucks.

"Thanks Emmett. They are…unique". _If I won't allow him to fight anywhere, why would he think I'd want a weapon?_ "I'll hang them in my office as a memory". Emmett smiled smugly. Rosalie covered her face in embarrassment and lifted her head to look at Carlisle.

"This one is from me and Alice". Rosalie slid her present across the table at the speed of light. Carlisle stopped it with his hand, and then looked down to see it for himself. "You'll like this". Alice giggled as Rosalie eyed Emmett. Emmett's face looked puzzled as he stared back at Rosalie. She must be jealous she didn't think of the nonchucks.

Carlisle softly tore the shimmering, purple paper off the present. It was a scrapbook. Carlisle opened it to see a collage of sepia pictures. There Carlisle went again with those invisible tears.--

CPOV

There Edward was in that tailored brown suit I bought for him in 1920. It was his birthday gift. A tailored suit for Edward: 50. Paying innocent people Edward tried to attack all those years ago to keep quiet: 90. A look into the past: Priceless.--

BPOV

Times like this I with I could cry. Finally, the perfect excuse to do so arrives and I can't do it. Ironically, my hand still reacted to rubbing my eyelids as is tear needed to be wiped away. _Hmmm, I sure feel unusually light._ "BELLA". _Why is Edward screaming; he's going to have to get rid of this shouting habit. It's annoying me now. _As I turned my head to the right Edward's face was not there. Instead there were pictures on a shelf. What is going on. All of a sudden my consciousness screamed and forced me to look down; I realized that everyone was looking up at me. I'm floating. I never thought I would wish I had appreciated gravity more as a human. Slowly, I lowered myself back into my chair to join the rest of my family.

"Sorry. I forgot that I do that when I don't pay attention". Everyone laughed softly. Edward just put his arms around me and showered my face with kisses, saving the last one for my mouth. --

"That was great. I can't wait till next year. As a matter of fact, I just might start planning for Carlisle's next birthday not". Edward laughed as we got out the Volvo.

"Calm down Bella. We don't want to overwhelm the man".

"I know but don't you think…what's that smell? Do you smell it?"

"Yes, actually it smells a bit familiar". That calmed me down. If Edward can recognize it, it must not be too bad. Naturally, the smell got stronger as we walked into the house. "Its upstairs". I followed Edward up the steps and into the bedroom. In there was a woman sitting on the couch that took the place of where a bed should be; she was too comfortable. Before I could think I was crouched on all fours, ready to pounce and shred. "It's okay honey". _Forget the girl, why is Edward okay with this scene?_

"OKAY. Are you crazy? A burglar is in our home, in our bedroom." _I'm ready to tear somebody to shreds if I don't get an explanation._

"Sweetheart believe me, she's not a burglar. Tanya what are you doing here?"

_**Okay, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. I'm only writing if readers say to do so because I don't want to be the only one reading this. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight. I'll leave the real series to my favorite author Stephenie Meyer; she's doing a great enough job

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I hope you enjoy this. **

"_OKAY. Are you crazy? A burglar is in our home, in our bedroom." I'm ready to tear somebody to shreds if I don't get an explanation._

"_Sweetheart believe me, she's not a burglar. Tanya what are you doing here?"_

_--_

_Tanya, Tanya from Denali. Why isn't she in Alaska? She could have at least called; its common courtesy. I can't believe she has the audacity to show up here, in our bedroom of all places. She could have waited till we got back. It's not as if we have some strict ban on visitors. Something is not right here. Where is the rest of her coven? _

"What do you want?" I was ready to tear her limb from limb for disrespecting our home. She looked surprised.

"I came to visit the new couple", I could feel Edward's hand around my waist, comforting me and keeping me calm.

"Honey, do me a favor. Please don't levitate her out the window". _I thought he couldn't read MY mind._

Tanya sat up with some fake, yet guilty, expression. " I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I'm representing my coven, who regretfully couldn't be here though they send their love. I wanted to say personally since we could not make it to the weddi-"

"It was invitation only. Are you finished?" I could feel my feet leaving the ground just a few centimeters. Tanya looked to Edward for support.

"Tanya, I never thought you would travel so far. We've always come to you". She was obviously blocking her mind; Edward looked perplexed.

"I know. Its kind of selfish though don't you think? If I'm interrupting anything I can go. Are you busy right now?" Crap, I can't think of an excuse fast enough.

"I guess you can watch T.V. with us. We just came from a long drive so we're a little tired." Edward's soothing hand was massaging my waist. Edward always knew how to encourage me to stay calm. For him I'll try to keep quiet.

"good, after that long journey it would be nice to relax."

We all walked down the stairway and into the living room. I saw Tanya heading for the couch, so I slowed her walking speed down as I walked past her. She will be just fine on in the chair. I wonder if Edward told her of my power. Then again, she would have noticed when she walked. I think I'll have some fun.

As I sat down, Tanya realized I did not want her on the couch with me and Edward so she turned around. When she began to sit down the chair backed up towards the wall.

"Woe, what happened?" I would have burst out laughing but I know I'm already in trouble with Edward for that little stint.

"Sorry sweetie the fabric is kind of slippery. I'm sorry I didn't warn you; I should've told you." This was priceless. She had this stupid, confused look on her face. I'm sure she was thinking that a vampire slipping off a couch made no sense. She sat up and composed herself, trying to wipe the embarrassing act off her shoulders. Let the games begin.

--

TanyaPOV

That was weird. Its been over a century and I've never fallen from anything. Never mind, I don't have time to dwell_. Edward, that little fall really caught me off guard. Would you mind giving me one of your famous massages?_ He looked at me as if I was crazy. _I'm just kidding. Hey, the movie's on._ "What's this I haven't seen it before? We watch very little television in Denali"

Edward spoke. It was some comedy they enjoyed, whoopee. "Edward remember when we you, Carlisle and me used to the whole _Godfather_ series from beginning to end. I miss those days. Bella, did Edward tell you he does the most authentic godfather impression. He's really good. You should have him show you some time. Oh oh, to make it more authentic he has to wear one of his old suits from the twenties. He looks absolutely fabulous in old Hollywood gear. Has he showed you?"

Bella was ready to ring my neck. _Why is she upset Edward?_ I tried to include the little princess.

Edward, being the authoritarian he is, spoke up. "Actually, when it comes to clothing, I prefer Bella to try on new things. That reminds me; I bought her a dress from a flapper boutique. She looks like she stepped back in time whenever she puts it on".

The way Edward smile at the Bella turned my stomach. I would love to wipe that smug look off Bella's face. "How wonderful. That sound like much fun. Wow, its been a long time since we've spent time together Edward. I remember when we met, you were quite different person. I miss being roomies though. You and Carlisle were always so good at giving advice. Sometimes I wish you were still around. My coven is a handful. Sometimes I think-"

"Did you tour the house before we got here?" I didn't expect Bella to cut me off **again**.

"Well, I assumed you would be here. When I saw you weren't in your room I just gave up and decided to and wait."

"How about I give you a tour myself? I think the movie is boring you." With that Bella stood up and walked toward me. _She sure is friendly_. Edward only smiled at me. I got up, checking my balance as I stood. I still can't believe I fell off a chair. That makes no sense. Vampires don't fall.

She walked me toward the kitchen first. "I know your thinking, 'why do I sell human food?' When we were moving in I was still human. We haven't been here very long. Of course we have to maintain a normal appearance in case we get any…um…unexpected visitors. Oh, will you wait here for to seconds"?

"I don't mind." What does she have to do that's so important? She walked toward the kitchen exit.

"Honey, I want to show the present you got me for my birthday to Tanya. Will you get it from the backyard"? I could immediately hear Edward get up and leave his seat. Hurray for the rookie vampire. She's tamed the once wild Edward. "Tanya isn't it such a beautiful day? Come talk on the front porch with me"

This girl has never failed to surprise me yet. I think the transformation has made her a bit cocky. I began to follow when I something hard hit my head. I immediately snarled and was ready to break something's neck when I jerked my head backwards. I see nothing.

"Edward? Are you hiding in here? We're too old for games".

Bella giggled. I failed to see what was funny. "Edward went to the backyard remember? Is something wrong?"

"Um…no…I was just kidding". Something isn't right here.

--

BPOV

That was hilarious. She didn't even look up to see the hanging pots and pans. I guess that's a good thing. It's one less unexplainable excuse to waste. Hmmm…I can't think of anything to say. So much for small talk. I better get right to the point. "Tanya what really brought you here?"

"What do you mean? I told you I came to see the both of you".

"Oh please Tanya, that's a weak excuse and you know it. You're here alone; you were waiting in our bedroom; you keep bringing up old memories of Edward. Why are you here?" she stared at me as if she was shocked I could pick up on such simple clues.

"Good for you Miss Swan"

"Its Cullen, the name is Mrs. Cullen"

"Please excuse me, Mrs.…Cullen", she said the last part as if it left a dirty taste in her mouth. "I might as well be honest. Sooner or later Edward's going to read my intentions anyway. Besides, mind blocking is a job in itself. You don't deserve Edward. I've heard about you. You're a naïve little thing who can barely stand on her own. I don't know what Edward sees in you. He needs a real woman…figuratively".

"Who do you think you think you are you wannabe home wrecking bitch?"

**I'm not sure where to go from here. I'm hoping some readers will. Tell me something. Should Bella let Tanya have it, or should they be civilized and talk things out like ladies? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'm sorry this is so short. In my defense, it's technically unfinished until you (the readers) tell me how to continue. I'll be waiting…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight. I'll leave the real series to my favorite author Stephenie Meyer; she's doing a great enough job

**Thanks to those who sent me their review and idea's. You (the readers) were actually a nice source of inspiration. I hope you enjoy where I go from here. **

"_Please excuse me, Mrs.…Cullen", she said the last part as if it left a dirty taste in her mouth. "I might as well be honest. Sooner or later Edward's going to read my intentions anyway. Besides, mind blocking is a job in itself. You don't deserve Edward. I've heard about you. You're a naïve little thing who can barely stand on her own. I don't know what Edward sees in you. He needs a real woman…figuratively". _

"_Who do you think you think you are you wannabe home wrecking bitch?" _

--

"If you think you're able to stop me I dare you to try"

Right then I wanted to shred through her chest with one blow. I wanted to snap her neck in the middle if the forest so everything around could hear what I did. I need to make an example of her. "If you think you're going to just walk into Edwards's life and mess up what has taken us years to build, you're going to pay".

"I hope you don't mind your death as a deposit". That was the last straw.

I had never to curl my lip and bare my teeth to anyone. I was on all fours like a lioness ready to attack in the African jungle. Sure enough, I was growling like one to. Whenever Edward did this I wanted to tell him to calm down and breath. I don't think I'll be doing that anymore. Before my inner monologue could voice the opinions of my conscience I lunged at Tanya. "_Oh no, I'm heading for the_…" It was too late. I crashed through the kitchen wall. I heard an irritating giggle outside. I looked back to see Tanya floating in mid air. "_I can't believe I used my own power against myself_". I must have wanted her to be thrown somewhere at the same time I attacked.

"So that's your power. You're telekinetic. Edward must have been waiting to tell me about this". That's it, she **has** to die.

I stood straight and walked back onto to the porch. I lowered Tanya from the air and set her on her feet. I focused on her eyes and she on mine. The air touched every inch of my scalp as my hair whipped through the wind. I'd never felt so aware before. Then it occurred to be. _Yes I'm a vampire, but I've always been an intellectual, not a fighter_.

Tanya still had a smug look on her face. I know how to get rid of it. I focused on her body. Her hands locked to her sides and her feet stuck together as if they were bound.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EDWARD WOULD NOT-" I forgot to force her mouth closed. I'm sick of her using my husband's name.

With that I stretched out my hand. Tanya's petite neck glided to my hand as though it wanted to be there. I clenched my hand around if with an unfamiliar feeling of satisfaction. "If you were smart you would have done your homework. You would have known that I've only been a vampire for seven months. Therefore I'm still a newborn. I have a strength you will never attain again". I could feel my human blood coursing through my veins. _So this is what it is like to be feared, to be looked at as a monster._ Tanya would have cried like a child if she a human.

"Bella stop"

I looked to the side and saw my husband with authority and compassion in his eyes. "Edward I gave up everything for you. I still would if the Vulturi hadn't forced me. Think Edward. My family and everyone who ever knew me…ARE THEY TO SUFFER IN VAIN FOR HER?"

"No. You know that I would never leave you for anyone. Don't you trust me?" Edward looked into my eyes. He touched a place in my heart that I had forgotten about for a few minutes.

"I trust you with all my heart, but I can't say the same for her". I looked back into Tanya's eyes. They were still full of fear. "Please don't hate me Edward", I raised my free hand as my fingers shook. Edward rose from his feet, and was bolted to the wall.

"Bella I know how you feel. Remember that before I met you I was the exact same way. If I was able to stop being the monster that I was, I doubt YOU ever have to be one. Its okay sweetheart. You have options". Now I'm just confused. I don't know what to do. If I let her go, I might let go of my life. If I carry this out, Edward might not ever forgive me.

--

**Hey readers, if you want a soundtrack for this I recommend Lentil by Sia. If you don't want to download it she sings it live on , Sia - Lentil (KCRW 2007). Please continue and enjoy. **

EPOV

The look in Bella's eyes never scared me as they did now. They were red and hungry. The sky is dark; there are bolts of lightning. I have NEVER been so helpless. I've had more power than this as a human. Wait…is that who I think it is? Good, they can talk some sense into her.

"Bella I know how you feel. Remember that before I met you I was the exact same way. If I can was able to stop being the monster that I was, I doubt YOU ever have to be one. Its okay sweetheart. You have options".

"He's telling the truth Bella. There will be worse days. I promise". Alice's soothing voice was music to my ears. She, Jasper and Carlisle walked to Bella's side to be in her peripheral vision.

I looked at Jasper. What took them so long? "_Alice got the vision about 45 minutes after you and Bella left. We came as soon as we could._" The atmosphere became calmer, almost warmer.

"Don't let her ruin everything you've built with Edward"

"ARE YOU ON HER SIDE CARLISLE? YOU WANT HER IN YOUR FAMILY?"

"Bella you know nobody could ever replace you"

I finally begin to feel Bella's grip loosen up from me. I slowly slid down the wall, landing on the floor I learned to appreciate having under my feet. Tanya's face was a mix of confusion and fear. I walked over to Bella gradually. "Bella, I will never ever leave you for anyone".

"The first time you left me Edward I wanted to die. That was when I was human. I can't take the thought of not being near you know"

"You won't ever have to", I held her face in my hands and kissed her. I kissed her long enough, until she was guaranteed of Tanya not being any competition. Tanya's body began to lower to the floor. Her neck slid from Bella's grasp; Bella's fingers lightly brushed Tanya's face.

"I love you Edward. I know you'll never go, but I never forgot. The memories of you being gone never faded. When your not around they still hurt"

"I'm sorry", she allowed me to embrace her, holding her arms.

"_Edward, can you honestly say you never felt anything for me?_" She is unbelievable. I had no time to waste focusing on her. Tanya almost ruined my family.

--

TPOV

I can't believe it. He didn't even look at me. All these years I thought he didn't pay me attention because he had some type of wall of fear, fear of love. I stared in disbelief. "He said he would always be there for…me". The words barely came out in a whisper.

"He meant that as a friend". Jasper was staring at me with his arms folded. Who is he to judge me? "You knew that. You have no business here. Go home and don't return unless you're requested back."

"If you ever cause my sister pain like this again, I'll make you suffer". I guess Alice is against me too.

"I never thought in a million years that any of you would turn against me"

"Don't be such a victim Tanya. You know we're allies, but what you did is wrong. You know that. You came here with intent of stirring trouble. You got what you came here for, just not in the form you expected" Carlisle was half right. The thing is that I never saw it as breaking up a couple. I should be taking what's mine.

I looked Edward once more. His back was facing me. I've never felt so humiliated. That's okay. I have a backup plan for all of them.

"Fine, I'll go. But I first want you to understand this". Edward knew I was referring to him. He turned to face me with eyes as black as coal. "How dare you lead me on in Denali. YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED LIAR". That was all I needed him to hear before I took of into the night.

--

BPOV

This was the craziest day of my life. When I looked up from Edward's embrace, Tanya was gone, hopefully for good. Edward carried me inside before he went back out to talk to Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. Times like this I miss being able to sleep. I'll just close my eyes and pretend for now. Just as I was becoming less aware of my never fading consciousness the living room smelled like candy. "Sit next to me".

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, yet embarrassed".

"You don't have to be embarrassed". If it were up to Edward I never would have a reason to feel embarrassment.

"Edward I cannot believe I let her get to me like that. I should have used more self-control".

"You're new at this. Give yourself a chance to get used to having a power. Don't forget that you were human very recently"

"I know. Still, I'm too old too let stupid things like that control me"

"The only reason it was so noticeable this time was because you have a power that is sensitive to your emotions. Everyone acts out. The only thing that sets you apart is your emotional state will be slightly more visible until you learn to control your new ability"

"I never thought of it that way….well…what do I do know"

"Well, Alice did say how much she misses having you around. I think your little accident was a perfect excuse for the kitchen to be remodeled"

We both through our heads back into the plush couch and laughed until we felt human.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, I'm always open to suggestions. Please R&R and have a nice day. **


End file.
